


Slap to the Face

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cell Phones, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Miroku’s a jerk and InuYasha’s got issues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Selfies

*buzz*  
  
A picture came through on InuYasha’s phone, from his ex, that cheating scum Miroku.  He grumbled and tapped the screen.  Up came another of his stupid selfies, taken in some random bathroom stall, a cock jammed halfway down his throat with the caption, “Bigger than you- hard to swallow it all!”  
  
“Fucker,” the young man snarled before deleting the pic and putting his nose back in a comic book.  
  
*buzz*  
  
“What now?” he grumbled as he picked the phone back up.  Another picture.  This time his face was nuzzled up to a long shaft as he licked at a pair of silky balls.  Before he could put it down, another pic came through, this one of his mouth open as cum splattered onto his tongue.  
  
InuYasha sighed as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, taking himself in hand and imagining it was him who was cumming in that wicked mouth.   Oh yes, he’d probably do that humming bullshit that felt so goddamned good but sounded so stupid, but he would also do that licking/sucking thing in tandem with a finger stroking his asshole and it would send him over the edge.  InuYasha knew he could make him gag on his cum- he’d done it before- and he loved the way Miroku would spit it out and rub it into the skin of his throat and chest.  
  
*buzz*  
  
He was close now, and likely this last picture would make him cum hard and get it all over with.  He picked the phone up and his stroke faltered-  
  
Miroku was deeply kissing his older brother, Sesshomaru…  Miroku was- _Sess_ was…  
  
He flipped back to some of the other pics.  His brother’s cock was beautiful, and Miroku was sucking it like a goddamned professional whore.  And his cum was the same color as his own…  He had a mental image of both himself and Miroku giving Sess a tongue bath and play fighting over who got to swallow that sticky load-  
  
“Fuck you both!” he hissed as he splattered the phone screen with gooey essence.


End file.
